This invention relates generally to tire inflation pressure monitoring, and more particularly, to wireless tire inflation pressure monitoring, tire location determination, and related secure data transfer.
Tire inflation pressure monitoring is becoming more prevalent in all types of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), off-road vehicles, airplanes, motorcycles, bicycles, mobile industrial and construction equipment, and the like. Vehicle operation, safety and mileage, for example, depend on proper tire inflation pressures. When a puncture, slow leak or other low pressure condition occurs, it is advantageous to alert the vehicle operator. In addition, the newer xe2x80x9cno flatxe2x80x9d tires typically require attention within a certain mileage range when they lose pressure because of a puncture or other malfunction.
Tire pressure monitoring for a vehicle has been implemented in one system with a small low power transmitter and pressure sensor located on each tire. Each tire pressure sensor-transmitter sends its respective tire pressure to a receiver that supplies the tire pressure values and any alarms thereof to a tire inflation pressure monitor having a display. The tire inflation pressure monitor and display may be part of a driver information display located in the dashboard, a console or the sun visor area of the vehicle.
The tire pressure sensor-transmitter is a low power, radio frequency device having a self-contained battery with sufficient life for the system to be of practical use. The device is small enough to fit inside a tire or to be incorporated in a valve stem. The tire pressure sensor-transmitter periodically sends pressure information to the receiver of the tire inflation pressure monitor and display. Each of the tires on the vehicle, including the spare tire(s), has a tire pressure sensor-transmitter with a unique code or other identifier. This identifier is used to associate an inflation pressure reading with a particular tire in a known location. Therefore, the tire inflation pressure monitor and display inside of the vehicle when calibrated or programmed indicates to the driver the location of the tire having an inflation pressure problem.
A problem exists in such systems, however, when tires are rotated or replaced. In those cases, the locations of the uniquely coded tire inflation pressure sensor-transmitters change. Manual recalibration or reprogramming of the tire inflation pressure monitor and display is necessary if correct tire location indication is desired with the pressure indication and/or alarm functions. Thus, there remains a need for a reliable, simple and automatic way of determining the actual location on a vehicle of a tire inflation pressure sensor-transmitter, and for systems providing such determined locations with pressure indication and/or alarm functions.
The invention overcomes the above-identified problems, as well as other shortcomings and deficiencies of existing technologies, by providing in one aspect a method and apparatus for monitoring the inflation pressure of each tire on a vehicle and determining the associated wheel location thereof. Advantageously, embodiments of the invention do not require a physical or hardwired electrical connection to each tire from a receiver for the determination of inflation pressure and wheel location thereof. In one embodiment, a wireless tire inflation pressure measuring device is attached to or is a part of each vehicle tire and is adapted for measuring the inflation pressure. A tire inflation pressure monitor receives the inflation pressure information from each of the wireless tire pressure measuring devices by radio frequency transmission or electromagnetic coupling. The tire inflation pressure monitor may indicate each tire inflation pressure being monitored and also may be adapted to produce an alarm indication, e.g., when a tire inflation pressure is below a certain pressure value, outside an acceptable range, falling, etc. The location of the tire having the inflation pressure alarm also may be indicated. A tire inflation pressure monitor adapted to provide such indication may be located, by way of example, in the visor area of the vehicle, attached to a sun visor or built into a console of the vehicle. Alternatively, the tire inflation pressure monitor may be attached to or built into the dashboard of the vehicle, or the pressure can be announced by voice, projected onto a surface such as a windshield, displayed by video monitor, etc.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a wireless tire inflation pressure measuring device may be built into the air valve stem or adapted to attach to a tire""s existing air valve stem. It is contemplated and not outside the scope of the invention that the wireless tire pressure measuring device may also be built into or be disposed proximate to the tire, wheel (for convenience, wheel and wheel rim are used interchangeably herein), and/or valve stem. The wireless tire inflation pressure measuring device may comprise a pressure sensor having a pressure signal output, an electronic circuit for converting a pressure signal (e.g., from the pressure sensor) to an electronic pressure information signal, a low power radio frequency transmitter adapted to transmit the electronic information signal on a radio frequency signal, an antenna coupled to the low power radio frequency transmitter and adapted to radiate the radio frequency signal, and a battery operably coupled to power the low power radio frequency transmitter and electronic circuit.
The pressure sensor may be any type of pressure sensor which converts a pressure input to an electronic pressure signal output. The electronic circuit may comprise an analog or digital encoder/modulator that is adapted to modulate the low power radio frequency transmitter with information representing, reflecting, or corresponding to the electronic pressure information signal and, in some of the embodiments, an identifier. The identifier may be used to associate a tire with inflation pressure information. In one embodiment, the identifier may be a tone or other subcarrier being modulated by the electronic pressure information signal (e.g., in the case of analog modulation). In another embodiment, (e.g., for digital modulation) the identifier advantageously is a digital code which is part of a digital modulation code word containing both the identifier and a digital representation of the electronic pressure information signal.
Low power radio frequency transmitters, one for each tire, may be adapted to transmit via an antenna a radio frequency carrier signal containing the identifier and electronic pressure information signal to a radio frequency receiver that may be part of a tire inflation pressure monitor located inside of the vehicle. The antenna advantageously is oriented at the tire such that the signal strength of the transmitted radio frequency signal at the radio frequency receiver varies as the tire rotates. Thus, the rotation of the tire (resulting in changing antenna orientation) amplitude modulates the carrier of the transmitted radio frequency signal at the rotational rate of the tire. One rotation of the tire will produce one amplitude variation cycle of the radio frequency carrier. This amplitude variation (modulation) may be detected so as to determine the rotational speed of each tire.
When a vehicle makes a turn, the tires on the outer radius of the turn rotate faster than the tires on the inner radius of the turn. Further, the rear tires take short cuts relative to the front tires, thereby traveling in the same time a shorter distance than do the front tires. Thus, the rear tire rotates at a slower speed relative to the front tire on each side of the vehicle.
Since the rotational speed of each tire may be determined as disclosed herein, and the direction of the turn also may be known, it may be determined which of the front and rear tires are on the left side and on the right side of the vehicle.
Further, when a vehicle makes a turn each tire follows a different radius arc. If one imagines four concentric circles, one for each tire, and the vehicle making a right turn, then the right rear tire will be on the inner most circle, the right front tire will be on the next to inner most circle, the left rear tire will be on the next circle out, and the left front tire will be on the outer most circle. In such a case there will be four distinct rotational speeds or periods, one for each tire. The relationship between the four periods may be expressed mathematically as follows:
For a right turn: Prr greater than Prf greater than Plr greater than Plf 
For a left turn: Plr greater than Plf greater than Prr greater than Prf 
Where Prr is the time period of the right rear tire, Prf is the time period of the right front tire, Plr is the time period of the left rear tire, Plf is the time period of the left front tire. Accordingly, by knowing the direction the vehicle is turning and the above tire rotation speed relationships, the location of each tire of the vehicle may be determined.
Vehicle turn direction may be known or determined from or by using a motion sensor-detector. Examples of motion sensor-detectors include, by way of example and without limitation, a compass; a gyroscopic device; one or more signals from, e.g., turn indicators, steering wheel limit switches, transmission position indicators (vehicle direction forward or reverse); a left/right acceleration sensor; etc. The vehicle spare tire does not rotate and thus may be easily distinguished from the tires in contact with the road.
In another embodiment, the direction that the front tires are turned is determined and used along with the tire rotation speeds to ascertain tire positions on the vehicle. For example, rotational limit switches incorporated into the steering wheel column, or existing turn signals, may be used to determine the direction of steering wheel turn, and thus the turn position of the front tires. The turn position of the vehicle front wheels relative to an axis along the length of the vehicle, as viewed from the passenger compartment facing the front of the vehicle, may be used to determine the wheel locations. When the turn position of the vehicle front wheels is to the right of the axis, the fastest rotation speed is associated with the left front tire, the second fastest rotation speed is associated with the left rear tire, the third fastest rotation speed is associated with the right front tire and the slowest rotation speed is associated with the right rear tire. Conversely, when the turn position of the vehicle front tires is to the left of the axis, the right front tire has the fastest rotation speed, the right rear tire has the second fastest rotation speed, the left front tire has the third fastest rotation speed and the left rear tire has the slowest rotation speed.
In another embodiment, the difference in the rotational speeds of the inner (slower rotational speed) and outer (faster rotational speed) radii wheels and information about the direction of the turn (left or right) may be used in determining the relative position of each tire on the vehicle (e.g., left front, right front, left rear and right rear). The radio frequency receiver may distinguish relative signal level amplitudes between the front and rear tire low power radio frequency transmitters for each tire pair of a side (left and right). Generally, for each such tire pair the front tire transmitter is closer to the radio frequency receiver in the tire pressure monitor and display console than is the rear tire transmitter. Thus, the relative radio frequency carrier amplitude of the front tire transmitter will be stronger than that of the relative radio frequency carrier amplitude of the rear tire transmitter. The embodiment of the invention thereby automatically may determine each tire location as the vehicle makes a turn. Again, vehicle turn direction may be determined from steering wheel position limit switches, a motion sensor-detector, etc., as disclosed herein, and the spare tire does not rotate and thus may be easily distinguished from the tires in contact with the road.
In operation, an embodiment may go into a xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d mode in several ways, e.g., whenever a vehicle turn is detected, only when the vehicle is started, manually, after some predefined time interval, etc., or from a combination of one or more thereof. During the learn mode, tire location may be determined as described herein. After tire location has been determined, a tire inflation pressure monitor display, advantageously positioned for an exchange of information with the vehicle operator, may indicate the pressure and actual location of each tire on the vehicle. The pressure information transmitted from each tire has an identifier which is now associated with each known tire location. Thus, tire pressure and location monitoring and status indication may be operative throughout all driving and stopping conditions of the vehicle. Tire pressure information updates to the pressure monitor display may be at predefined time intervals or may be continuously performed.
Alarm limits may be programmed into the tire inflation pressure monitor, e.g., so that low pressure may be alarmed, high pressure may be alarmed, and normal operating pressures may be indicated. This information may be particularly advantageous with the use of xe2x80x9cno-flatxe2x80x9d tires that generally may operate without inflation pressure for only a certain number of miles of xe2x80x9cno-pressurexe2x80x9d use. In a further embodiment, the mileage of the vehicle may be tracked when there is a xe2x80x9cno-pressurexe2x80x9d condition for any one of the xe2x80x9cno-flatxe2x80x9d tires. A driver may be alerted to low inflation pressure tire condition, e.g., such as those conditions which may cause a loss of tire tread and which may result in accidents leading to subsequent injury to occupants of the vehicle.
In another embodiment, a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is used instead of the low power radio frequency transmitter at each tire. The RFID tag advantageously requires no self-contained battery for operation. Instead, the RFID tag obtains operating power from a radio frequency (RF) or an electromagnetically coupled reader/interrogator. A RFID tag interrogator/reader antenna coil may be placed in each wheel well of the vehicle or otherwise proximate the tire. The wireless tire inflation pressure measuring device for each of the tires comprises a pressure sensor adapted for measuring tire inflation pressure and having a pressure information signal output, an RFID tag device adapted for receiving the pressure information signal from the pressure sensor and for using this pressure information signal to modify the amplitude of the RFID tag reader carrier signal, and a RFID tag antenna coil for electromagnetically coupling to the RFID tag reader antenna coil. Such an embodiment may prove to be particularly advantageous in the case of tractor-trailer truck vehicles, which typically have up to 18 tires in contact with the pavement. As described herein, the pressure measuring device may be built into the air valve stem, may be adapted to attach to the tire""s existing air valve stem, or may be built into or be disposed at or proximate to the tire, wheel rim and/or valve stem.
The RFID tag interrogator/reader antenna coils, proximate the tires (e.g., one in each of the wheel wells of the vehicle), may be connected to a multiple port RFID tag interrogator/reader or one RFID tag interrogator/reader for each antenna coil. The RFID tag interrogator/reader(s) may be connected to the tire inflation pressure and location monitor and display so that each tire inflation pressure may be displayed and alarm limits set. The location of each of the wireless tire inflation pressure measuring devices may be determined easily by which interrogator/reader antenna coil is obtaining the tire inflation pressure information from the associated RFID tag. No learning mode is needed and, depending upon the range of the RFID tag and reader, a tire may not need to rotate past the associated interrogator/reader antenna coil to be within the range of the reader, e.g., pressure may be monitored even when the vehicle is stationary.
A radio frequency identification (RFID) tag generally comprises a device that stores identification information that it transfers to a radio frequency tag reader (interrogator) which transmits RF signals and receives data signals from the RFID tag. An RFID tag also may include the transfer of other information, e.g., pressure, temperature, etc. when the device is powered-up by a radio frequency (RF) or electromagnetic signal from the interrogator. RFID tags typically use radio frequencies that have increased penetration characteristics to material, as compared to optical signals, which may prove to be more advantageous in hostile environmental conditions than bar code labels (optically read). Thus, RFID tags typically may be read through paint, water, dirt, dust, human bodies, concrete, or through the tagged item itself.
A passive RFID tag has no internal power source, instead using an incoming RF or electromagnetic signal as a power source. Once activated, the RFID tag conveys stored identification and pressure sensor information to an interrogator/reader by modifying the amplitude of the RF carrier signal from the reader. The amplitude of the RF Carrier is affected by detuning a resonant circuit of the RFID tag that is initially tuned to the RF carrier signal. De-Qing (e.g., resistive loading) of the resonant circuit in the RFID tag also may also be used to modify the amplitude of the RF carrier signal of the reader-interrogator. The resonant circuit of the RFID tag may be, for example, a parallel connected inductor and capacitor that is used as an antenna and that is resonant (tuned) to the frequency of the RF carrier signal of the interrogator. A semiconductor integrated circuit may be connected to the parallel resonant antenna circuit, and may comprise an RF to direct current (DC) converter; a modulation circuit to send the stored and/or sensor information to the reader-interrogator; a logic circuit which stores coded information; a memory array that stores digitized information; and controller logic that controls the overall functionality of the RFID tag.
In another embodiment, a wireless tire inflation pressure measuring device may be built into an air valve stem; may be adapted to attach to an air valve stem; or may be built into or disposed at or proximate to the tire, wheel (wheel rim), and/or valve stem. The wireless tire pressure measuring device may comprise a pressure sensor, an electronic circuit for converting a pressure information signal (e.g., from a pressure sensor) to an electronic information signal, a low power radio frequency transmitter adapted to transmit the electronic information signal on a radio frequency signal, an antenna connected to the low power radio frequency transmitter and adapted to radiate the radio frequency signal, and a battery to power the low power radio frequency transmitter and electronic circuit.
A receiver having transmitted signal direction location capabilities may be used to pinpoint the source locations of the radio frequency transmissions from each tire having a low power radio frequency transmitter. Once the location of each transmitter is determined, the tire inflation pressure monitor display may indicate tire inflation pressures and locations thereof. Such an embodiment may prove to be particularly advantageous in the case of tractor-trailer truck vehicles, which may have 18 tires in contact with the pavement.
In another embodiment, wireless tire inflation pressure measuring devices may be read by interrogator/readers located in a toll booth and/or an inspection station for vehicles such as trucks, cars, airplanes, etc., so that a driver, a law enforcement official, an inspector or another individual may be alerted when an undesirable tire inflation pressure condition exists. For example, low inflation pressure in a truck tire may cause the tire tread to separate from the tire body. Such separated tire tread (sometimes called a xe2x80x9cgatorxe2x80x9d because of the way it looks on the road) may litter the highway and potentially cause harm to unsuspecting motorists.
Either low power radio frequency transmitters or RFID tags may be used in combination with a reader in a toll booth or inspection station. In addition, an electronic serial number or other identifier may be embedded in the wireless tire pressure measuring device electronics so that a toll booth or inspection station may catalogue or determine the owner of the vehicle having a low and/or high pressure tire which may cause a hazardous condition to occur. In another embodiment, the toll booth or inspection station also may be adapted to photograph a vehicle, driver, and/or license plate upon detection of an undesirable condition (e.g., a low tire pressure) to enable later determination of responsibility or liability, notification for repair, issuance of warnings or citations, etc.
A structure (fixed or moveable) having a RFID interrogator/reader antenna adapted for reading the RFID tags on a vehicle passing therethrough (fleet vehicle control for inventory) also may be utilized for determining the presence of a low inflation pressure condition in a tire(s) of the vehicle. For example, two interrogator/readers may be located one on each side of a roadway (e.g., a lane through the toll booth or inspection station). Each of the two interrogator/readers may be adapted to read tire inflation pressure signals from each tire on its respective side of the vehicle. The axle location of each tire may be determined in sequential order when the vehicle travels along the lane between the two interrogator/readers. A detector may be used to determine the beginning presence of a vehicle tire(s) or vehicle body (front end) and the ending presence (back end). The detector may be, by way of example and without limitation, a light beam, a weight detection sensor, a pressure sensitive cord disposed across the lane (pneumatically or electrically actuated), etc. The vehicle presence detector, in combination with the two interrogator/readers, thus may be used to determine the location of a tire with low inflation pressure. A warning sign may alert the driver before the vehicle leaves or travels too far along the lane. In one embodiment, wheel axle and vehicle side information may be provided to help quickly identify an undesirable tire inflation condition. Such warning information may be transmitted to the vehicle for broadcast or display therein, or the warning information may be displayed on a sign along the lane for viewing from the vehicle.
In another embodiment, each tire may have a wireless pressure measuring device attached thereto. A tire inflation pressure monitor and display may have an integral receiver/interrogator/reader that is operable to read tire inflation pressure information and an identifier for each tire. For instance, the tire inflation pressure monitor and display may be a portable hand-held device adapted to clip onto a sun visor of the vehicle to enable easy removal from the visor and vehicle. Calibration for the location of each tire may be accomplished by placing the tire inflation pressure monitor and display into a location learning mode and manually programming the appropriate tire location based on each individual identifier of the wireless pressure measuring devices of each tire. This location learning mode for associating tire inflation pressure information signals with tires may involve visually determining the location of each wireless tire inflation pressure measuring device. It also may involve sensing a stimulating event for each tire (e.g., sensing the kicking of a tire with a shoe), or using relative proximity and signal strength in determining the appropriate tire location. A portable or hand-held tire inflation pressure monitor and display may be brought in close proximity to a tire, so that the resulting relatively stronger radio frequency signal strength from that tire may be used to learn the tire""s identifier, e.g., upon entry into the tire pressure monitor of the appropriate tire location on the vehicle. The field of the portable reader may also actuate the transmitter to provide tire location and unique code or identifier information. Either low power radio frequency transmitters or RFID tags may be utilized in the wireless inflation pressure measuring device.
In another embodiment, a remote indicating electronic tire inflation pressure monitor may be used to alarm on an undesired tire inflation pressure condition and/or to give relative tire pressures. The tire inflation pressure monitor may display each of the tire inflation pressures with associated code symbols such as letters and/or numbers. When an undesirable tire inflation pressure xe2x80x9ceventxe2x80x9d occurs, the inflation pressure monitor may alert the driver, who may then stop the vehicle and locate a problem tire by finding the indicated code symbol. In one aspect, wireless tire pressure measuring devices adapted for easy and quick attachment to existing tire valve stems may be used.
Accordingly, the embodiment may provide an after-market addition to any type of vehicle tire, thus allowing a quick and inexpensive solution to the problems associated with monitoring tire inflation pressures on vehicles not heretofore having this capability (e.g., easily locating problem tires to effect repairs). Either low power radio frequency transmitters or RFID tags may be utilized in the wireless inflation pressure measuring device.
The embodiments described herein also may measure tire temperature. At high speeds and extended travel times, tire temperatures generally tend to increase, resulting in increased tire inflation pressures. If only pressure is measured, an actual low pressure condition for normal conditions may not be recognized because a tire is at a high temperature (with a subsequent increase in tire inflation pressure). Thus, by correlating tire temperature with inflation pressure a more accurate assessment may be made of proper and desired tire inflation pressure. For example, in accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the temperature information may be sent with the pressure information signal, identifier, etc., to the tire inflation pressure monitor and display for processing. Alternately, the pressure information can be compensated at the tire using the temperature information from the temperature sensor, so that a temperature compensated tire pressure is transmitted along with the identifier, etc.
In any of the embodiments of the invention, the remote indicating electronic tire inflation pressure logic may be adapted to generate an alert signal when a tire pressure is at a desired pressure value, and/or when the tire pressure has exceeded a maximum value. For example, when adding air to a tire of a stopped vehicle, the alert signal, e.g., audible-horn chirp(s), tone(s) from a speaker, or visual-lights flashing, may be used to alert the person adding air to the tire that the tire pressure has reached a desired value. Another alert signal could also be used to alert when the inflation pressure has exceeded a maximum value. This embodiment would eliminate the need to measure tire pressure with a tire pressure gauge, either during or after filing the tire with air. Also, safer, faster and more accurate tire inflation would be achieved because there is no requirement for having to read a tire pressure gauge in the rain, fog, or poor light conditions.
The embodiments of the invention described herein also may include encrypting signals such as the tire inflation pressure signal, so that false inflation pressure information cannot be substituted by a criminal or prankster for the actual tire inflation pressure. Thus, a potential car-jacker no longer would have the ability to follow a vehicle, record the tire inflation pressure signals and substitute false inflation pressure signals that could overcome the actual inflation pressure transmitter signals. Unfortunately, such tactics have been used to cause a false inflation pressure alarm, with the intention of causing an unsuspecting motorist to stop to examine or change the apparently faulty tire, thus presenting the car-jacker with an opportunity for illegal activities.
A secure encryption scheme using, for example but not limited to, a rolling code may be effectively incorporated to prevent false pressure signal infiltration. Security and encryption systems describing technologies useful for this purpose are more fully described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,904, entitled xe2x80x9cSecure Self Learning Systemxe2x80x9d by Frederick Bruwer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,622, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Electronic Encoding and Decodingxe2x80x9d by Bruwer, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,187, entitled xe2x80x9cMicrochips and Remote Control Devices Comprising Samexe2x80x9d by Bruwer, et al.; patent application Ser. No. 07/985,929, entitled xe2x80x9cEncoder and Decoder Microchips and Remote Control Devices for Secure Unidirectional Communicationsxe2x80x9d by Bruwer, et al.; Ser. No. 09/074,730, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Encoded RF and Encoded Magnetic Field Communication and Method Thereforxe2x80x9d by Bruwer, et al.; and Ser. No. 09/672,484, entitled xe2x80x9cEncoder and Decoder Microchips and Remote Control Devices for Secure Unidirectional Communicationxe2x80x9d by Bruwer, et al., all hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
Features of such security systems and their related technology may be used as features of alternate embodiments of the present invention. Thus, the subject matter of the present application for which protection is or may be sought may comprise aspects disclosed in the incorporated documents. Such features contribute to solve, by way of example and without limitation, the problem of false pressure signal infiltration as mentioned above. The features implicitly belong to the description of the present invention and are precisely defined and identifiable within the disclosure of the documents incorporated by reference herein. By way of further example and without limitation, an identifier and pressure information value could be encrypted so that secure measurements or other information may be presented to the vehicle operator. Similarly, a temperature measurement value also may be encrypted for e.g., secure display, use in calculations for display, alarming to the vehicle operator, etc.
Features and/or advantages associated with the present invention may include, without limitation, one or more of the following, either alone or in combination with one or more other features and/or advantages:
A feature of the invention is determining the location of a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is determining tire inflation pressure and alarming a vehicle operator when tire inflation pressure is below a desired value.
Another feature is determining tire inflation pressure and alarming a vehicle operator when tire inflation pressure is above a desired value.
Another feature is determining the tire inflation pressure of a tire and the location thereof.
Another feature is automatically learning the location of a tire on a vehicle as the vehicle turns.
Another feature is learning the location of a tire on a vehicle during or after one or more vehicle turns.
Another feature is determining a turn direction of a vehicle for use in learning the location of a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is reading inflation pressure and identification information for a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is determining inflation pressure, identification and location of a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is displaying inflation pressure for a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is displaying inflation pressure on a sun visor console for a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is displaying inflation pressure in a dashboard display for a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is determining tire rotation speed.
Another feature is determining tire locking during skidding, e.g., in icy road conditions.
Another feature is differentiating between the rotational speeds of two or more tires on a vehicle during or after a turn.
Another feature is transmitting inflation pressure value and identification information for a tire on a vehicle.
Another feature is measuring inflation pressure for a tire on a vehicle with a wireless measurement system.
Another feature is determining the location of a tires having a wireless transmitter and directional location means.
Another feature is reading tire inflation pressure with a radio frequency identification system.
Another feature is reading inflation pressures of a vehicle tire as the vehicle passes through a toll booth or inspection station.
Another feature is alerting when a tire pressure is at a desired value. to Another feature is alerting when a tire pressure has exceeded a maximum value.
Another feature is audibly alerting when a tire pressure is at a desired value.
Another feature is alerting while filling a tire when the tire pressure reaches a desired pressure value.
Another feature is alerting while filling a tire when the tire pressure exceeds a maximum pressure value.
An advantage of the invention is wireless monitoring of tire inflation pressure.
Another advantage is automatically determining tire location on a vehicle during or after one or more turns.
Another advantage is alarming in the event of undesirable tire inflation pressure condition(s).
Another advantage is detecting an undesirable tire inflation pressure condition as a vehicle passes along an inspection or monitoring lane.
Further features and/or advantages include performing the acts described herein for a plurality of tires on a vehicle.
Further features and/or advantages include performing the acts described herein for each of the tires on a vehicle.